The Blue Feather
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: Claire presents Skye the blue feather! Based off the Skye proposal.


**A/N: So I wrote this a while ago and my beta/best friend just finally finished editing it. I admit it's not my best work but I'm learning. Oh, it's also very clique at least in my opinion. So enjoy!**

The moonlight filtered through the trees, casting long shadows. Not a sound could be heard except for the quiet breathing patterns of a young man. Said man sat by himself on the edge of the Goddess Pond, in deep thought.

He was a thief –still is a thief; he steals things from people. That's the only reason he came to Forget-Me-Not Valley in the first place. He had heard of the crops and drinks available here and came from Mineral Town. His thieving was going well except for one thing, he had never expected for his heart to be stolen by someone else –especially someone as beautiful as…her.

He thought she was gorgeous from the first moment he laid eyes on her, the first time he told the people of the Valley that he was, The Phantom Skye.

Her long blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight; her blue eyes are like sparkling diamonds glowing in the dark. He could see her face, all of their brilliant features etched, permanently into his mind every time he closed his eyes.

It was getting later and the moon rose higher and higher into the dark night sky. Flashbacks played like an old black and white film in his mind. The confused look on her face as the rich girl –Lumina –called out his name. Her shocked expression as he entered the Blue Bar. Her angry glare when he froze her. The endless stream of questions, pouring out of her mouth trying to understand him; he could remember it all.

Skye couldn't help but grin at the memories, especially the night they spent together at the beach, staying well past midnight. He had sent a note warning Carter and Flora that he would be taking their artefacts when his only purpose was to talk to Claire. He had admitted he wanted to be able to cook the best curry ever, but he couldn't manage; she told him he had to cook with love.

The next night she had brought a container, filled to the rim, of red curry to the Goddess Pond just for him. It tasted unlike anything he had ever tasted before; it was rich with curry flavour, spices from the red grass and something else he couldn't quite make out. It held everything together like a mother holding her child; it made the curry that much better. It couldn't have been anything else but what she had been talking about –love.

Every night after that, she had brought him a container full of different coloured curry. It was the only thing he looked forward to anymore. He didn't care for the valuables available in Forget-Me-Not Valley; all he wanted was Claire…it's just too bad she would never want him.

xxx

Claire paced around her house clutching a single blue feather. She had finally gathered her courage and bought a blue feather from Karen. Being in such a small place, it was a given that sooner or later everyone would soon know. Everyone thought she was going to propose to Rock or Marlin. Only Celia knew the truth, she couldn't really lie to her either. Celia had a crush on Marlin since forever; Claire wouldn't do that to her friend.

In truth the only person that Claire loves, is Skye.

It had started as a simple crush and soon blossomed into pure, untainted love. He ran through her mind every single moment of the day, no matter what she was doing. Sometimes she would even stop working and start daydreaming. Once Celia had caught her daydreaming and caused her to blush like crazy.

They were at Celia's house to talk and catch up; she was talking about Marlin with red cheeks. Claire nodded in agreement every now and then although she didn't hear a thing Celia said. All that was going on in her mind was when she was going to see Skye next. The last time she saw him was when she helped Carter and Flora _"stop"_ him from stealing. That wasn't even his intention; all he wanted was to see her. Together they wandered down to the beach and talked. Even the memory of it made her blush. Celia noticed and started questioning her. Claire blushed even harder, if that was even possible and told Celia. She nodded in understanding. They both knew what it was like to be in love when the person they love doesn't know or love them back.

Claire continued to pace around her house, still clutching the blue feather. It was growing darker outside and she didn't have much time left tonight. It was either now or never. Well she could always do it tomorrow but she wanted to get it over with.

She stuffed the blue feather into her rucksack and sprinted out the door. She started to imagine what Skye would say and closed her eyes, which was not a very good idea. She barely dodged three trees, tripped over four rocks and stumbled over six logs.

After the last log, she opened her eyes and continued running towards the Goddess Pond. As she neared she could see the outline of Skye sitting besides the Pond. As she got closer, she could make out several details; she stared at his hair in awe. She never noticed it before; his hair almost glowed in the night. The light of the moon directly hit his hair at such an angle that it seemed to sparkle.

She stopped, just before she got there, trying to catch her breath first before walking over to Skye. Her heart was pounding, she was surprised that he couldn't hear it from where he was sitting but maybe it was only her.

Skye smirked as he heard someone approaching, he was positive that it was Claire; no one sane would come out here this late. And it was. She stood in front of the big tree trying to catch her breath. Just looking at her made him smile.

He watched her as she slowly made her way to him with an impatient and nervous look in her eyes. He grinned and walked towards her, impatient to see her and talk to her himself.

They met each other half way, Skye smiling slyly and Claire with a smile playing on her lips. Together they walked back toward the Goddess Pond.

Claire took out the container of red curry and passed it to Skye who took it with a smile. It was routine for them, every night they would meet here, Claire would give Skye curry, he would eat it and compliment her and together they would sit and enjoy the night.

Tonight was no difference. Skye complimented Claire's curry and together they sat looking up, out at the stars. Claire wanted to show Skye the blue feather and express her feelings to him but she wasn't sure how he was going to react.

Claire sneaked a look at Skye. He turned his head and looked into her eyes. Neither of them looked away. Skye smiled and reached for her hands.

Her heart started beating faster, her brain yelling at her. _"C'mon Claire, tell him. You're never going to get another chance. This is the perfect moment."_ Staring into Skye's eyes, all the times, good and bad, flashed before her eyes. She took a deep breath. It was either now or never.

"Skye…" Claire whispered with a soft smile. He turned and looked at her wondering what she was going to say and to his surprise she pulled out a blue feather! His eyes widened in shock.

"Are you going give your love to someone else Claire?" he questioned. He could feel his heart breaking as he spoke those words.

Claire's smile disappeared as she saw the sad look on Skye's face. She shook her head quickly. "Skye, what are you talking about?"

Skye looked away not wanting to look at her beautiful face. "Nothing Claire, it isn't important." With that said he got up and walked away leaving Claire confused.

He couldn't bear it. How could he watch as the woman he loved confesses her love to another and then get married? It was too much for him. He watched from around the corner, making sure that Claire was still there before making his way to her house. He went into her house and wrote a note and left it on the table before leaving.

Claire sat staring into the dark waters of the Goddess Pond. No matter how hard she tried to think of an explanation for Skye's behaviour, she couldn't come up with anything. His words confused her. How could he think she loved someone else? Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to ponder. She couldn't get Skye out of her mind, and slowly, she got up and walked home. Her entire body felt drained, her feet shuffling down the road, her cheeks were red, her eyes were puffy and tears slid down her face.

Finally she made it back home and collapsed onto her bed, still in tears. Her dog and cat padded up to her in concern but she just ignored them and continued to cry on her bed, somehow she managed to cry herself into a restless night of sleep.

The calling of her chickens woke Claire up in the morning. Groggy from sleep or lack thereof, she crashed into the table and a piece of paper fluttered down to the floor. She picked it up and was suddenly awake. It was a note written in Skye's handwriting.

"Tonight, I'm going to steal your heart away. Yours truly, Phantom Skye"

The tears that had finally disappeared quickly reappeared and a stream formed from her eyes down toward the floor. She held the piece of paper and reread it over and over again. Skye was coming tonight for the blue feather. Hope spread through her; maybe she could explain everything to Skye. A small smile formed on her lips and she ran out the door to work. Tonight was going to be an interesting night, one way or another.

xxx

Finally, time passed and the sun set. The moon rose and it was night time. Claire's heart was palpitating in her chest, unbelievably fast. She got into bed and pretended to sleep, silently waiting for Skye to appear.

About an hour pass. The quiet sound of a door opening and closing alerted Claire of the presence of Skye. Swiftly she got out of bed and in a flash, was in front of Skye. Claire gazed up at Skye, hope filling her eyes as she again presented him with the blue feather.

Skye smiled a sad smile at her. "Stealing the blue feather from maiden is my forte."

"You can have it Skye, it's yours," Claire whispered as she carefully handed it to him.

"You're really giving it to me?" He questioned. She nodded. He smiled and said with a smile, "You know I've been attracted to you since the moment we first met. I'm used to girls confessing their love for me, but I don't know how to do it myself. I was so afraid that you might give your Blue Feather to somebody else. So I came here to steal it away from you. And now that you've given me the Blue Feather on your own will, I'm just so elated. "

Claire blushed and smiled happily.

"What else can I say but yes? I want to spend the rest of my life right here, by your side," Skye continued. Claire grinned and they hugged. It felt so good and so natural to be close to him after the events of yesterday.

They stayed in their embrace for a few minutes before Skye reluctantly pulled away. "I have to leave tonight but I shall see you again tomorrow night, good bye my angel." And with that he left, and instead of being confused and sad this time, she was blissfully happy.

**A/N: Hope you liked it and please review!! I love getting feedback and tips on better writing will be appreciated. **


End file.
